It Happens Very Wrong
by ANW2004
Summary: Fox Suddenly Forced Badger To Be Raped At Night as He Doesn't Have To Get. (WARNING: Lemon And Rape! I Did Not Support Gay Couples That's Why) (No Bad Reviews Please!)


**NOTE: Feral, Takes Place in TV Series Universe. I Did Not Support Rape! When Even Fox Goes on Raping Poor Badger Over and I'm Confused About Analingus with That, So I Might Start This. Gosh! First Animal Incest Here**

* * *

 **One Night, It's Mating Season in Farthing Wood, Fox Thought He Didn't Use His Sexual** **Propitious Yet, Which He Doesn't Have a Girlfriend, He Got Up Four Legged, Walked and Needed to Find Others.**

 **If He Can't Find Other Vixens in Trial Park, Vixen Needed to Mate with Other Males, Fox Sounds Sad and He Wanted to Find Someone But Badger is in the Empty Cave Sleeping and Waiting For Him.**

 **Badger Doesn't Have A Girlfriend Because He Cannot Find Any Female Badgers.**

 **Fox Guessed He Will Mate with Other Male, Even He Walked in Front of Badger, Whatever He Said to Him and He Couldn't See Out There.**

Fox: "What Are You Doing Over Here?"

Badger: "I-I Was Asleep When I Went Over Here"

Fox: "How's Your Parents, Badger?"

Badger: "My Dad Died and My Mom was Sick"

Fox: "Okay, How's Your Siblings?"

Badger: "My Brother is Okay and Then, My Sister was Sick with Her Mom"

Fox: "Uh Huh. What's Up Following Me?"

Badger: "I Talked to Someone with Animals Where My Joke Is"

Fox: "You Shouldn't Triggered Me!"

 **Fox Growled at Badger's Weaked Face, He Walked Over in Front of His Rump First, He Squealed and Groaned in Surprise.**

Fox: "It's Your Choice!"

Badger: "Wha-Wha-What Are You Doing!?"

Fox: "Punishment."

 **Fox Growled First and Then, His** **Dick Comes Out of His Sheath when Growling Again, Badger Wants to Scream But He Lifted His Tail Up and Then, Fox Pushed His** **Dick Deeply Into A Badger's Waiting-Virgin tailhole.**

 **And Then, Badger Started Screaming.**

Badger: " _ **AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUAAAAUUUGGGH!**_ "

Fox: "Shut Up, You Stupid Badger!"

 **He Growled at Him Again, He Started to** **Hump On Him as He Confused and Crying in Pain (Only a Badger's Painful Noises).**

Fox: "Keep Screaming If You Want To!"

 **As He Heard Badger Crying in Agonizing Pain Where His Pain Came From** **Raping, He Screamed and Cried in A Bad Pain.**

Badger: " _ **STOP! PLEASE! HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!**_ "

Fox: "Shut Up, Little Witch!"

 **As Fox Continue To Rape Badger's A** **s** **s Very Hard as It Is Painful Much, Fox Just Keeps Doing on Him and Then, He's Over Again Crying and Screaming.**

Fox: "I Said Shut Up!"

 **Fox Yelled and Then, He Keeps Doing on Badger Again, Keeps Doing Over on Badger Once Again, He Didn't Moan, Groan and Say Anything.**

 **His Painful Screams Kept Doing Once Again Till He Stopped Screaming, Suddenly Starts Moaning in Something New** **, Closing His Eyes and Sniffed.**

 **Badger Moaned and Groaned.**

Badger: "F-Fox, Please Go F**k Me Harder Please!"

Fox: "Oh Heck Yes!"

 **Fox Humped Faster on** **Badger's A** **s** **s Very Harder and Sometimes Faster.**

 **As Badger Moaned Slowly When Fox is** **Penetrating On His** **tailhole, Majorly He (Badger) Barked and Moaned at Same Time, Then Howled at The Sky When Only During Fox is Doing It Where He Humped On Him, That Happened Where** **Fox Continue To Rape Badger's A** **s** **s Again** **and Then, Badger Screamed, Cried and Moaned.**

Badger: " _ **NOOOO MOOOORRRRREEEEEE! NNNOOOOO MMMOOORRRE! NO** **MMMOOOOOORRRRRRRE!**_ "

Fox: "Shut Up!"

 **Fox Keeps Raping Badger's A** **s** **s Where He Moaned and Barked as His Claws of His Black Paw, His Black Feet and His Fangs of His Mouth Bites His White Furry Lip Through His Snout and Just Moaned.**

Badger: "Please! Ah! Ah! Please Now! Ah! Oh! Ah!"

 **He Moaned and Yelled as He Panted in Pain, Fox** **Keeps Raping Badger's A** **s** **s Again, He Went Screaming in Pain as Fox's Knot Stuck Inside of His** **tailhole, He Moaned and Cried in Agony, His Front Legs Moved But His Back Legs Won't Get Out Only It's Stuck Badly, Worse and Goes Bleeding Badly.**

Badger: "Ooowwww..."

 **He Moaned in Loud Pain, Crying and Groaning as He Gets Raped by Fox, He Moaned as He Didn't Get Out and He Moaned Again.**

Badger: "UGHHHHH!"

 **Badger Moaned in Dragged Displeasure as** **Fox** **Keeps Raping Over Badger's A** **s** **s, He Gotten Into Growler, A Painful Scream and Moan Came From Badger's.**

Badger: " _ **HHEEEELLLLP MEEEE! HEEELP MMEEEEE!**_ "

 **He Clawed The Ground and Moved as Furry Butt on Fox's Crotch, He Groaned in Visibly Pain as His Blood Continues to Come Out of His Hole Near His Tail, Leaking In Pain and His Tail Wiggled.**

Fox: "Lucky, I Kinda Not See That Coming"

 **Then, Badger Moaned As Fox Sees Him, His Paw Keeps Clawing on the Ground, Moaning, Groaned, Howled and Barked at Fox Waiting on Eating Out, But Ramming By Fox and Then, Badger Howled in Pain and Goes Mixing The Fluids to His Rectum into His Bloody Thing, He Moaned and Groaned as He Waits Till Fox's Knot Shrinks, He Sniffed and Moaned.**

Badger: "Fox, I Was Waiting"

Fox: "I Know, Badger, I Know"

Badger: "What?! Please No More"

Fox: "Almost Done, Silly Badger"

 **Fox Handled as His Knot Shrinking Through** **Badger's Waiting-Virgin tailhole.**

Badger: "Ummm... Nothing?"

Fox: "Okay"

 **As He Took His** **Dick Out of Badger's** **tailhole, Releasing a Fluid Mixing of Fox's Fluids of Cum and His Blood, Poor Badger Knows His Tail Gets Too Shakey and He Whimpered.**

Fox: "Good, I'll Chose to Yourself, Mister Badger"

 **As Badger Panted in Something of Well, He Trembled his Tail and Legs Sometimes, Groaned and Moaned in Sensitive Way, The Way That Fox Is** **Sniffing Over The Ground And Then, On Badger's Furry Butt Which He Turned his Head Around at Fox's Sniffing to Protect His Butt.**

Badger: "What Are You Doing, Fox?"

Fox: "Nothing? Just Sniffing Your Butt"

Badger: "Oh"

 **Fox Concisely Started Licking on Badger's** **tailhole, He Put His Head Down Through The Ground, Moaned and Groaned, Sniffed and Sighed, He Moved His Front Legs and Then, Keeps Moaning Again.**

Badger: "Ahhh.."

 **He Sighed and Moaned, He Licked his Black Pointy Nose, Snorts Like Crazy When His Furry Ears Wiggled, Until Fox Licked, As Badger Groaned in Something and He Gets Protected by Fox Continues To Be Licking on His** **tailhole.**

 **Sometimes Then, Badger Farted.**

Badger: "Uh Oh? I'm Sorry, Fox"

Fox: "It's Okay, Badger, I'll Continue to Do It"

 **As He Said to, and Then,** **Fox Pushed His** **Dick Deeply Into A Badger's Waiting-Virgin tailhole Where It Goes Again, Just Scammed to Hump on, Then Badger Screamed.**

Badger: " _ **NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ "

 **He Screamed, As His Blood Flows Out Again, Where His Claws Started Scratching on The Ground, His Tail Seemed to Not Move, He is Just Moaning and Yelling, Whining and Yelping as Fox Does That to Do It, There's a Another Blood Came Out of Badger's** **tailhole.**

Fox: "Good. I'll Keep Raping It Till He Freaking Dies!"

 **Fox Continues To Hump on Something Which It Was Badger, Badger Groaned and Moaned Which Fox Didn't Feel Like Killing Him, Just His Face to His Claws Dragging the Ground, He Just Moaned and Sighed, Screamed and Crying, Just as Twice When Fox Growled at Him, He Screamed and Cried.**

Badger: " _ **NNOOOOO! NOO! NOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NNNOOOOO MOOOOORRRRRRRE! NOOOOOOO MOOOOOOORRRRRRE! NO MOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRE!**_ "

 **Badger Screamed Twice, He Still Moaning in Pain Like in Displeasure, Just as Fox Ramming on Him, He Yelped and Groaned, Scratching Off The Ground of His Sett, Statedly Yelling in Utter Pain, Almost Done Doing It, As Badger Screamed and Moaned.**

Badger: " _ **PLEASE! NO MOORRE! UUUUUUH! AAAAUGH! AAAH! AAAAAAGGH! NOOOOO! NOO MOORRE! NO MORE! UUUGGH! OOH! AAH!**_ "

 **He Screamed and Moaned at The Same Time, Fox's Thrust Began on His Furry Haunches, as He Moaned and Yelped, A Ripping Sound Came Out of** **Badger's** **tailhole, He Whimpered in Pain, Drained his Mind, Moaned, Groaned and Yelled, It Was Stuck and Bleeding Everywhere, Badger Moaned in Pain.**

Badger: "Oowww..."

 **He Moaned in Bad Pain, He is Crying and Whining in Pain, Fox Should Help Very Done as He Pulled His** **Dick Out of** **Badger's** **tailhole Which It is Still Bleeding, Painfully, Badger Moaned in Pain as Fox Runs Up to Get Mole, Badger Didn't Say Anything as He is Tired Slowly, Sleeping Right There in His Sett, Then Fox Came and Put Mole on Badger's White Haired Neck to Sleep.**

Fox: "Goodnight, Badger"

 **Fox Walked Away as Badger and Mole Snoring Through the Night.**


End file.
